


Sorrow

by Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings (StarlightXNightmare)



Series: Let Me Help Pick Up the Pieces [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gen, Swearing, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings
Summary: Marvin wakes up to something chillingly wrong.





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m writing so much fluff!!!  
> Also me: *writes this monstrosity*

The sound of Clubs screaming woke Marvin up out of a restless sleep. He groaned tiredly, slinging an arm over his eyes.

It’s too early for this…

All his dreams had blended into one another like watercolor paint. He couldn’t recall anything other than a heavy feeling in his chest and damp eyes. Some person and a cat…

When something sharp tore into his exposed skin, he yelped, throwing his arm out to sweep the attacker away. It’d been Clubs. Gods, what was his problem today? He’s normally so calm… at least Spades is much quieter than the wailing bird.

For some reason the thought of Spades made the heaviness in his heart increase.

A thump from the other side of his wall sounded. “Marvin! Shut your bird up! It’s too fucking early!” Jackie’s groggy voice hollered.

“Uggggh! Clubs! Shut the hell up!”

The crowing continued.

Marvin forced his eyes open and blinked past the sunlight streaming into his room. A quick glance around his room revealed nothing out of place. Just Spades lying beside him—

A lump in his throat appeared. Spades normally didn’t sleep on the bed with him but there’s something other than that… something felt off…

Spades is too stiff. She’s unnaturally still.

“Spades?” He called softly, hoping to rouse the cat (she never liked him being too loud near her).

She didn’t move.

Clubs continued to scream.

“Spades!?” Marvin called again, much louder this time. He sits upright, hand hovering over her body. Worry is beginning to coil around is spine, eyes widening.

He places his hand down and her body is stiff and cold.

He can’t find any words. Sure, she’s much older than most cats—and familiars—but she hadn’t been showing any real health problems. She’d just been slowing down considerably.

She’d been his grandma’s familiar… and now she’s wherever his grandma was now.

Realizing she had hopped up onto his bed so she could die next to him is the final straw.  Heavy eyes leaked shocked tears.

This cat had been with him since he was nine or ten, and she had been with him throughout his whole time on the streets after his grandma died. She wouldn’t be here anymore. He wouldn’t see her lounging in a sun spot and she wouldn’t knock over and break all his potions like an asshole. Clubs wouldn’t have his best friend anymore (Clubs had been screaming because he had been distressed oh _gods_ ). Trick would be looking for her. She died while he was sleeping—the last time he’d saw her alive was to give her a pet as he fed her hours before bed.

All these thoughts only made tears spill faster.

Sliding his hands under her body, he hefted her up (she felt kind of heavier than before). Cradling a dead cat to his chest wasn’t the most comfortable but he didn’t do it enough when she was alive.

His door opened with more force than usual. Jackie’s in his boxers and hoodie glowering.

“What the hell!? Can you—” His voice died at the sight of the tears in his friend’s eyes. “Hey… what happened?”

His throat is too tight to allow any words to escape. All he could do is cry harder and hug Spades.

Something in Jackie’s eyes changed—he realized what had happened. “Oh… oh jesus—”

All Marvin could do is whine is response.

“Uh… do we bury her or…?”

That only made him sob more, holding her closer.

“Okay, okay—bad idea… here—” Jackie tried, fumbling for words. “Why don’t we leave Clubs alone with Spades for a bit? I’m sure he wants to spend some time with her.”

The thought of leaving her alone made him want to cry even more but he’s scared if he does, he might throw up. So instead he agrees with a nod, swallowing back a sob.

He forces himself to let go of her and set her back down, taking a deep breath in and trying to stop his tears.

“Um… d’ya wanna hug?” Jackie held his arms out questioningly.

Marvin didn’t answer with words. He threw his arms around the other and held on like his life depended on it.

“I’m sorry,” Jackie whispered.

The magician didn’t bother replying.

There’s something truly haunting about a crow crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad with this. Even worse, I don’t think Clubs is gonna live much longer without his friend. I wouldn’t be surprised if he died of heartbreak.


End file.
